Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung
Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung ist der vierte Teil der Star-Wars-Reihe von George Lucas aus dem Jahr 1977, der ursprünglich unter dem Titel Krieg der Sterne (engl. Star Wars) erschien. Der Film startete in Deutschland am 10. Februar 1978. Der Film ist 1997 in einer Special Edition in den Kinos wiederveröffentlicht worden. Diese Version wurde mit den neuen technischen Möglichkeiten wie mehr Spezialeffekte und Ersatz von modellbasierten Effekten durch computergenerierte überarbeitet. Durch das Einfügen neuer Szenen ist der Film auch um einige Minuten länger. Im Jahr 2004 erschien noch eine Neuauflage auf DVD, auf der wiederum Szenen verändert oder Effekte bearbeitet wurden. Seither trägt der Film den heutigen Titel. Eröffnungstext Handlung Lukes Bestimmung thumb|Leia verteidigt sich gegen [[Imperiale Sturmtruppen|imperiale Sturmtruppen.]] Nach der Vernichtung der Jedi-Ritter und der Ausschaltung des Imperialen Senats versuchen der Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin und der Sith-Lord Darth Vader im Auftrag des Imperators, die Galaxis zu unterwerfen. Nur eine Rebellengruppe widersetzt sich der dunklen Macht. Prinzessin Leia Organa, die zur Rebellen-Allianz gehört, gelangt schließlich in den Besitz der geheimen Baupläne des Todessterns, bei dem es sich um ein uneinnehmbares, mit neuen Superwaffen ausgerüstetes Raumschiff von der Größe eines Mondes handelt. Bevor sie festgenommen wird, kann sie dem Droiden R2-D2 noch die wichtigsten Daten über den Todesstern und einen Hilferuf einspeichern. R2-D2 und C-3PO fliehen mit einer Rettungskapsel auf den Planeten Tatooine, wo sie von den einheimischen Jawas eingesammelt und mit einer Ladung Elektroschrott an den Feuchtfarmer Owen Lars verkauft werden. thumb|left|Luke bekommt das Lichtschwert seines Vaters. Der 19-jährige Luke Skywalker, der bei seinem Onkel Owen und seiner Tante Beru aufwuchs und nichts über seine Herkunft weiß, soll die Droiden reinigen und überholen. Dabei stößt er auf einen Teil des Hilferufs von Prinzessin Leia, der an einen gewissen Obi-Wan Kenobi gerichtet ist. Luke kennt die Frau nicht und weiß nicht, dass es sich um seine Zwillingsschwester handelt. Von einem Obi-Wan hat er noch nie etwas gehört. Allerdings fragt er sich, ob dieser etwas mit dem Einsiedler Ben Kenobi zu tun hat. Da R2 nicht die ganze Nachricht abspielt, entfernt Luke dessen Haltebolzen, in der Hoffnung, etwas mehr erfahren zu können. Anschließend wird Luke jedoch von seinem Onkel gerufen und verlässt den Raum. R2-D2 nutzt diese Gelegenheit und fährt in die Wüste Tatooines, um Kenobi zu suchen. Am Abend bemerkt Luke das Fehlen des Droiden und beschließt, ihn am nächsten Morgen suchen zu gehen. Er macht sich mit C-3PO und seinem X-34 Landgleiter auf die Suche und wird von Tusken-Räubern überrascht. Ben Kenobi rettet ihn und bringt Skywalker, C-3PO und den wiedergefundenen R2-D2 in seine Hütte. Dort erzählt er Luke, dass er ein Jedi-Ritter sei, der in den an der Seite von Lukes Vater Klonkriegen gekämpft habe. Dann gibt er Luke das Lichtschwert, das einst Anakin Skywalker gehört hatte. Kenobi berichtet, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler Darth Vader Lukes Vater getötet habe. Zum Schluss spielt R2-D2 auch die komplette Nachricht ab und Obi-Wan beschließt nach Alderaan zu reisen. Dieser will Luke dazu überreden, auch mitzukommen, um ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Doch Luke weist die Vorschläge vehement ab, nicht wissend, dass Obi-Wan 19 Jahre lang auf Tatooine gelebt hat, um Luke eines Tages zum Jedi-Ritter auszubilden, damit er Vader und Palpatine vernichten kann. Rettung der Prinzessin thumb|right|Die Überreste von Owen und Beru nach dem Angriff. Inzwischen zerstören imperiale Truppen, die auf der Suche nach den entkommenen Droiden sind, Luke Skywalkers Zuhause und töten dabei auch seine Pflegeeltern. Jetzt hält den Jungen nichts mehr zurück, mit Obi-Wan Kenobi zu Leias Heimatplaneten Alderaan zu reisen, um die Prinzessin zu retten. Sie begeben sich mit R2-D2 und C-3PO zum Raumflughafen Mos Eisley. Dort werden sie von Sturmtruppen aufgehalten, aber Obi-Wan wendet die Macht an, damit sie sie weiterfliegen lassen. Der verwegene Weltraumpirat Han Solo und der von ihm aus der Sklaverei befreite Wookiee Chewbacca fliegen den Jedi-Ritter und dessen Begleiter mit ihrem Millennium Falken nach Alderaan, aber der Planet wurde bereits vom Todesstern vernichtet. Sie fliegen direkt in das Trümmerfeld des zerstörten Planeten. Dann sehen sie einen imperialen Kurzstreckenjäger und wollen ihn verfolgen. So gelangen sie zum Todesstern und bevor sie sich der Gefahr bewusst werden, gerät der Millennium Falke in einen Traktorstrahl des Todessterns und wird von der gigantischen Raumstation an Bord gezogen. Sie verstecken sich in den Schmuggelverschlägen des Schiffs und schaffen es, unbemerkt in einen Kommandostand des Hangars zu gelangen. Dann beraten sie, was zu tun sei. [[Bild:Flug nach Alderaan.jpg|thumb|left|Die Gruppe im Millennium Falken.]] Obi-Wan Kenobi will den Traktorstrahl außer Gefecht setzen, damit sie fliehen können. Dazu schleicht er sich in die Energiezentrale des Todessterns, um die Generatoren abzuschalten. Sein früherer Schüler, Darth Vader, spürt jedoch seine Anwesenheit und sucht ihn. Han und Luke haben inzwischen herausgefunden, dass Leia Organa im Gefängnistrakt des Todessterns gefangen gehalten wird, und wollen sie befreien. Han lässt sich erst überreden, nachdem Luke ihm eine große Belohnung in Aussicht setzt. Die als Strumtruppen verkleideten Rebellen, geben vor, Chewbacca sei ihr Gefangener und gehen in den Zellenblock. Die Droiden bleiben unterdessen im Kommandostand. Luke, Han und Chewie schaffen es die Prinzessin zu befreien und flüchten nach einem Feuergefecht mit einigen Sturmtruppen in einen Müllschacht. Aus dieser Falle kommen sie nur mit R2-D2s Hilfe wieder hinaus. Anschließend machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Millennium Falken. Obi-Wan benutzt die Macht, um die Wachen der Energiezentrale in eine andere Richtung zu locken. Dann legt er einige Hebel der Energieversorgung um, schaltet den Traktorstrahl ab und begibt sich zurück zum Schiff. Auf dem Rückweg begegnet er Darth Vader, seinem alten Schüler. Sie bekämpfen sich und bewegen sich immer weiter auf den Hangar zu. So erkennt Kenobi, dass die anderen den Falken erreicht haben und startbereit sind. Um ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen, lässt sich Kenobi von Vader besiegen und wird so eins mit der Macht. Schlacht von Yavin thumb|Der Todesstern explodiert. Der Falke startet und springt, nach einem Feuergefecht mit einigen TIE-Jägern, in den Hyperraum. Das Imperium lässt sie jedoch bewusst fliehen und durch einen am Millennium Falken befestigten Peilsender spüren die Imperialen den Stützpunkt der Rebellen-Allianz auf und steuern den Todesstern darauf zu. Zur gleichen Zeit ergibt eine Analyse der Baupläne, dass der Todesstern zwar für eine Kriegsflotte unangreifbar ist, aber von einem einzelnen Jäger durch einen Schuss in eine kleine Ventilationsöffnung zerstört werden kann. 31 Piloten starten mit ihren Maschinen. Unter anderen Luke Skywalker und Wedge Antilles in ihren X-Flüglern. Während der Todesstern sich von Minute zu Minute dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt nähert, kommt es zu einem Luftkampf zwischen den anfliegenden Piloten und den Abfangjägern des Darth Vader. Im weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht von Yavin kann sich der Todesstern in Position bringen, um Yavin IV mitsamt des Stützpunktes zu vernichten. Tarkin erteilt an Bord des Todessterns den Feuerbefehl. In letzter Sekunde zerstört Luke mit einem gezielten Schuss die imperiale Raumstation. Für diesem Schuss stellte Luke seinen Zielcomputer ab und ließ sich von der Macht leiten. Dies wurde ihm von Obi-Wan geraten, der durch die Macht mit Luke kommunizieren kann. Entstehungsgeschichte Einflüsse Die Entstehung des Films Eine neue Hoffnung, der in Deutschland zunächst als Krieg der Sterne bekannt wurde, begann bereits in den frühen 1970er Jahren. Der eigentliche Grundgedanke und die Idee zu einem solchen Filmprojekt haben ihre Wurzeln allerdings noch viel früher, als George Lucas auf der Universitiy of Southern California studierte und dort mit verschiedenen dokumentarisch erzählten Studentenfilmen erste Erfahrungen sammelte. Neben seinem Anthropologiestudium ließ sich Lucas auch von den Schriften des Pädagogen Joseph Campbell inspirieren. Noch während seiner Zeit im College las Lucas Campbells Buch Der Heros in tausend Gestalten von 1949, das Lucas in Hinsicht der darin kategorisierten Religionen und Mythen faszinierte und beeinflusste.Das Kino des George Lucas Mit Krieg der Sterne wollte Lucas einen modernen Mythos schaffen, der sowohl auf fantastischen wie auch religiösen Motiven aufbauen sollte. Ebenso sollten auch realistische Aspekte miteinfließen, da Lucas insbesondere auf die dokumentarische Aussagekraft eines Films achtete. Somit verfolgte er stets eine dokumentarische Art visueller und akustischer Lebensnähe, was Lucas in Anlehnung an ein Zitat des japanischen Regisseurs Akira Kurosawa als „makellose Realität“ bezeichnet. Außerdem begeisterte und inspirierte sich Lucas an traditionellen Samstagvormittags-Serien wie Flash Gordon oder Captain Blood. In Hinblick auf die Handlung verfolgte Lucas eine leichte und schnelle Zugänglichkeit, was einen plausiblen Hintergrund ohne viel Erklärungsbedarf erforderte. Um zu gewährleisten, dass sich die Zuschauer mit den Charakteren identifizieren konnten, erschuf er mythische Urbilder aus bekannten Epen wie Odyssee, Beowulf und die Artuslegende. Bereits früh stand fest, dass ein abenteuerlustiger junger Mann, ein verwegener Kerl sowie eine gutaussehende junge Maid die Handlung tragen sollten. Einer dieser Charaktere musste dabei ein idealistisches Heldentum repräsentieren. Drehbuch Erstes Treatment thumb|[[George Lucas in seinem Büro, wo er auch Krieg der Sterne schrieb.]] Im Jahr 1972 begann Lucas die Arbeit an einem handschriftlichen Dokument, das damals noch den Namen Journal of the Whills trug. Darin stand, dass ein gewisser C. P. Thorpe dieses Tagebuch schrieb und sich dabei auf die Taten von „Mace Windy, einem angesehenen Jedi-Bendu von Ophuchi“ beziehe. Außerdem umfasste das Journal eine Liste von ersten Planeten, wo bereits Namen wie der Dschungelmond Yavin, der Wüstenstern Aquilae und der Stadtplanet Alderaan auftauchten. Bei einer weiteren Liste, die einzelne Charaktere namentlich aufzeigte, waren bereits Personen wie General Luke Skywalker, General Vader, Han Solo, C-3PO, R2-D2 sowie Chewbacca gelistet. Ein genauer Handlungsverlauf sowie eine detaillierte Personifizierung der Charaktere war zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch nicht festgelegt. thumb|left|Die erste Manuskriptseite aus [[George Lucas|Lucas' Treatment vom Mai 1973.]] Auf Grundlage des Journal of the Whills schrieb Lucas bis zum Mai 1973 ein erstes, vierzehnseitiges Treatment, mit dem er sich bei den Filmstudios United Artists und Universal vorstellte. Er suchte nach einem Abnehmer, der auch die endgültige Fassung eines Drehbuches finanzieren würde. Doch beide Studios nahmen dieses Fantasy-Weltraumabenteuer nicht und erteilten Lucas eine Absage. Zu wenige Details waren bekannt und das Treatment war insgesamt zu unsicher und zu vage formuliert. Im darauffolgenden Sommer sprach Lucas mit Alan Ladd Junior, dem neuen Kreativleiter von Twentieth Century Fox, und legte neben dem Treatment auch eine Kopie von American Graffiti bei. Ladd konnte sich zwar nicht für das Weltraumabenteuer begeistern, doch war er von Lucas' Talent als Filmemacher überzeugt. So ging Ladd ein Geschäft ein, bei dem er Lucas ein vorläufiges Budget von drei Millionen US-Dollar einräumte. Später bemerkte Lucas erstmals, dass seine Geschichte zu umfangreich war, um sie mit einem Budget von drei Millionen US-Dollar finanzieren zu können. So beschloss Lucas, die Handlung in drei Akte zu untergliedern, von denen er zunächst den ersten als filmische Umsetzung plante. Den zweiten und dritten Akt stellte er zurück, sodass er sich einzig auf die weitere Ausarbeitung des ersten Teils konzentrieren konnte. Abnahme durch Twentieth Century Fox thumb|150px|Früher Entwurf von [[Ralph McQuarrie für ein Star-Wars-Logo.]] Nachdem sich American Graffiti zu einem Kassenschlager avancierte, erhielt Lucas ein Angebot von Fox, nach dem das Studio auch die Finanzierung und den Vertrieb des gesamten Projekts übernehmen wollte. Für die Arbeit als Drehbuchautor und Regisseur von Krieg der Sterne sollte Lucas eine Gage von 150.000 US-Dollar und zusätzlicher prozentualer Gewinnbeteiligung erhalten. Zwar sicherte Tom Pollock, der damalige Rechtsanwalt von Lucas, seinem Mandanten zu, dass er nach dem Erfolg von American Graffiti eine weitaus höhere Gage verdiene, doch stimmte Lucas den Vertragsbedingungen von Fox zu. Allerdings erhob Lucas Ansprüche auf die Rechte für Fernsehen, Merchandising, Soundtrack und weitere Fortsetzungen. Da das Studio nicht an solchen Rechten interessiert war und sie somit eine schnelle Übereinkunft mit Lucas und seinem Anwalt trafen, konnte der Vertrag noch am 20. August 1973 unterzeichnet werden. 1974 begann Lucas mit der Ausarbeitung seines Treatments, um Ladd eine erste Drehbuchfassung vorlegen zu können. Lucas sah einen heroischen Kampf zwischen einer Rebellen-Allianz und einem Galaktischen Imperium vor. Als Hauptbösewicht war bereits ein dunkler Krieger mit schwarzem Umhang vorgesehen, der den Namen Darth Vader tragen sollte. Ebenso war ein verwegener Kerl namens Han Solo und ein idealistischer Farmerjunge namens Luke Starkiller dabei, der im Laufe der Handlung zum Helden aufsteigen und zu einem Jedi-Ritter ausgebildet werden sollte. Als religiöses Element baute Lucas eine unerklärliche, spirituelle Kraft ein, die „Macht“ genannt wurde. Am Schluss umfasste das Drehbuch über 200 Seiten. Illustrationen von Ralph McQuarrie Während Lucas bei seinem ersten Treatment für Alan Ladd noch Bildmaterial aus verschiedenen Zeitschriften verwendete, um seine Vorstellungen bildhaft zu veranschaulichen, wollte er bei seiner nächsten Präsentation konkrete Szenen aus seinem Drehbuchentwurf darstellen. Lucas wusste, dass eine filmische Umsetzung sehr kostspielig werden würde und dass er das Studio davon überzeugen musste, das Budget zu erhöhen. Dazu engagierte Lucas den Künstler Ralph McQuarrie, der zunächst vier Schlüsselszenen aus Lucas' Drehbuch illustrierte. McQuarries Motive zeigten überwiegend kleine Charaktere, die einer weitaus größeren Kulisse gegenübergestellt waren. Mit diesen Illustrationen konnte Lucas die Geschäftsleitung von Fox überzeugen, sodass das Budget auf acht Millionen US-Dollar erhöht wurde. Die Illustrationen von Ralph McQuarrie übten im weiteren Verlauf der Produktion zu Krieg der Sterne einen großen Einfluss auf die Gestaltung der Kulissen und Raumschiffe aus. Die ersten vier Illustrationen wurden im weiteren Prozess um viele weitere ergänzt. Außerdem schuf McQuarrie erste Konzeptentwürfe zu Marketing-Plakaten und Logos sowie eine Reihe von Bildern zu einzelnen Charakteren wie Prinzessin Leia oder Darth Vader. Bild:Ralph McQuarrie Bild 1.jpg Bild:Ralph McQuarrie Bild 2.jpg Bild:Ralph McQuarrie Bild 3.jpg Bild:Ralph McQuarrie Bild 4.jpg Bild:Ralph McQuarrie Bild 5.jpg Bild:Ralph McQuarrie Bild 6.jpg Bild:Ralph McQuarrie Bild 7.jpg Bild:Ralph McQuarrie Bild 8.jpg Vorproduktion Gründung von Industrial Light & Magic Im Jahr 1975 begann Lucas mit der Zusammenstellung seines Teams. In der Universitiy of Southern California entdeckte Produzent Gary Kurtz bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch für einen neuen Tonmeister den Studenten Ben Burtt. Nach einigen Soundtests wurde Burtt in der neu gegründeten Sound-Abteilung von Lucasfilm angestellt, wo er zunächst der einzige Mitarbeiter war. Anschließend kümmerte sich Lucas um die Organisation einer Effektschmiede, die sich um die visuellen Effekte des Films kümmern sollte. Im Juni 1975 bekam John Dykstra die Leitung der fotografischen Spezialeffekte und erhielt in einer alten Lagerhalle in Van Nuys einen neuen Arbeitsplatz. Lucas wollte in dieser rund 2.500 m² großen und leeren Halle sein eigenes Studio für Spezialeffekte einrichten. Er nannte es Industrial Light & Magic und übergab Dykstra die Geschäftsführung. Das Special-Effect-Team setzte sich aus einigen Fachleuten und Pioneren wie Joe Johnston, Richard Edlund, Steve Gawley und Dennis Muren zusammen, die allesamt von John Dykstra ausgewählt wurden. Im Juli entwickelten sie ein bis dahin einzigartiges Motion-Control-System, das den Namen „Dykstraflex“ erhielt und für das Dykstra 1978 mit einem Oscar ausgezeichnet werden sollte. Am 1. August 1975 stellte Lucas seine dritte Drehbuchfassung fertig, in der er die Charaktere und Schauplätze aus der vorangegangenen Fassung übernahm. Das Element der „Macht“ baute Lucas jedoch in einen sogenannten Kiber-Kristall ein und ließ diesen in den Mittelpunkt der Handlung rücken, während der Kampf zwischen Rebellen-Allianz und Imperium weiter präzisiert wurde. Als das Drehbuch abgefasst wurde, begann Lucas zusammen mit Produzent Kurtz die Suche nach geeigneten Drehorten. Sie entschieden sich letztlich für die Elstree-Studion in Borehamwood, England. Dort mieteten sie alle neun Filmbühnen und reservierten zusätzlich einige Räumlichkeiten der nahgelegenen Studios in Shepperton. Die Dreharbeiten sollten im Frühling 1976 beginnen. Vorsprechen Während Lucas weiterhin die Entwicklungsarbeiten bei ILM in Van Nuys vorantrieb, begann er parallel dazu im November 1975 ein dreimonatiges Vorsprechen, das in den Geschäftsräumen der Goldwyn-Studios in Los Angeles stattfand. Zusammen mit Fred Roos und der Besetzungschefin Diana Crittenden schaute sich Lucas besonders nach jungen Nachwuchsschauspielern um. Die Vorentscheidung für den Charakter der Prinzessin Leia fiel auf die neunzehnjährige Carrie Fisher, die wenige Monate vor dem Vorsprechen mit einem Kurzauftritt im Film Shampoo begeisterte. Schließlich erhielt sie die Zusage für die Rolle der Prinzessin Leia. thumb|left|[[Harrison Ford und Terri Nunn während des Vorsprechens.]] Für die Rolle des Han Solo entschied sich Lucas für Harrison Ford, den er bereits für seinen Film American Graffiti engagierte. Ford sollte zunächst nicht vorsprechen, da sich Lucas und Alan Ladd einig waren, dass überwiegend unbekannte Gesichter die Hauptrollen bekommen sollten. Doch Ford war ohnehin bei den Vorsprechphasen dabei, um den Kandidaten die Zeilen vorzugeben, die Textauszüge zu erklären und ihnen die Unsicherheit zu nehmen. Lucas begeisterte sich allerdings für die authentische Angeberei und gewisse Lustlosigkeit, die Ford in seinen Zeilen zum Ausdruck brachte. Gegen Ende des Vorsprechens wurde der 24-jährige Schauspieler Mark Hamill für die Rolle des Luke Starkillers (später Luke Skywalker) ausgewählt. Hamill spielte vor Krieg der Sterne bereits in über 50 Folgen der Fernsehserie General Hospital mit, die auf dem Sender ABC ausgestrahlt wurde. Die einzige Starbesetzung war Sir Alec Guinness, der den Jedi Ben Kenobi darstellte. Guinness spielte bereits in Filmen wie Die Brücke am Kwai mit, für den er sogar mit einem Oscar ausgezeichnet wurde. Für sein Engagement in Krieg der Sterne erhielt Guinness eine prozentuale Gewinnbeteiligung an den Einspielerlösen des Films. Weitere Rollen erhielten Peter Cushing (Tarkin), der Pflegehelfer Peter Mayhew (Chewbacca), der Bodybuilder David Prowse (Darth Vader), der kleinwüchsige Varieté-Künstler Kenny Baker (R2-D2) sowie Anthony Daniels (C-3PO). Finales Drehbuch Gegen Ende der Vorproduktion beliefen sich die kalkulierten Kosten des Films auf rund 16 Millionen US-Dollar, sodass Lucas rationalisieren und einiges an neu zu entwickelnder Ausrüstung verwerfen musste. Während er das Budget auf zehn Millionen US-Dollar drückte, ging er erneute Verhandlungen mit Fox ein. Zwar konnte Lucas das Budget von den versprochenen neun auf zehn Millionen US-Dollar hochschrauben, doch musste er im gleichen Zug seine eigene Gage kürzen. Am 1. Januar 1976 stellte Lucas seine vierte Drehbuchfassung fertig, die den vollständigen Titel The Adventures of Luke Starkiller (»Die Abenteuer von Luke Starkiller«) trug. Die erste Folge, die Lucas auch zu Verfilmen plante, nannte sich dagegen Saga I: Star Wars. Während Lucas in seinen vorangegangenen Drehbuchfassungen weniger auf die technische Umsetzung oder die Kosten schaute, kürzte er in dieser vierten Fassung bestimmte Szenen oder schrieb sie um, um das geplante Budget nicht zu überschreiten. So wurde beispielsweise das Konzept um den Stadtplaneten Alderaan komplett gestrichen und die dort handelnden Szenen vollständig auf den Todesstern verlagert. Ebenso verzichtete Lucas auf den Kiber-Kristall und stellte die Macht wieder als geistige Kraft dar. Während die Arbeiten an den Sets in den Elstree-Studios bereits in vollem Gang waren, stellte Lucas zum 15. März 1976 eine überarbeitete Fassung seines Drehbuches fertig. Die größte inhaltliche Änderung, die Lucas in dieser Überarbeitung vornahm, war der Tod des Charakters Ben Kenobi. Ursprünglich sollte Ben Kenobi am Schluss des Films den Kiber-Kristall an Luke Starkiller aushändigen. Da dieses Element bereits in der letzten Überarbeitung gestrichen wurde, erfüllte Ben in der zweiten Filmhälfte keinen Nutzen mehr und sollte sich somit von Darth Vader umbringen lassen, um sich mit der Macht zu vereinen. Kurz vor Beginn der Dreharbeiten übergab Lucas die neueste und von Fox abgesegnete Drehbuchfassung den beiden verheirateten Literaten Willard Huyck und Gloria Katz, die viele Dialoge umformulierten oder neu schrieben. Dreharbeiten thumb|Lucas und [[Mark Hamill während den Dreharbeiten in Tozeur, Tunesien.]] Die Hauptdreharbeiten begannen am 22. März 1976 in Tozeur, Tunesien. Die erste Szene war der Verkauf der beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO an die Feuchtfarmer Luke und seinen Onkel Owen. Doch bereits der erste Drehtag verlief katastrophal. Nach der Ankunft der Filmmannschaft wurde die ausgedörrte Wüstenebene von Tozeur mit einer viertägigen Regenperiode getränkt, so dass der Schauplatz nicht mehr einem Wüstenplaneten glich. Außerdem klagte Mark Hamill über eine schmerzende Schulter und der Landrover des Teams wurde von den tunesischen Behörden beschlagnahmt. Zu allem Übel stellte sich nach einigen abgedrehten Szenen heraus, dass eines der Panaflex-Objektive einen Defekt aufwies und sämtliche damit aufgenommenen Sequenzen unbrauchbar waren. Eine weitere Störung war ein Sturm, der eines Tages durch die Wüste fegte und sämtliche Sets zerstörte. Lucas beendete die Dreharbeiten in der Wüste Tunesiens wie geplant am 4. April, hatte dafür allerdings nur die Hälfte der Szenen aufgenommen, die in Tunesien gedreht werden sollten. Mit dem Rückflug nach London begannen am 7. April die Dreharbeiten in den Elstree-Studios, bei denen auch erstmals Carrie Fisher und Harrison Ford am Set erschienen. Doch auch die Arbeiten in den Elstree-Studios verliefen nicht nach Drehplan und so hatte Lucas bis Ende Mai bereits einen Rückstand von sieben Tagen zu beklagen. Hinzu kam, dass die Filmcrew durch das schlechte Vorankommen zunehmend misstrauischer wurde und das Filmprojekt anzweifelte. So belächelte Kameramann Gilbert Taylor den im Pelz gekleideten Peter Mayhew als Hund, während Hamill und Fisher über die Set-Einrichtung witzelten und Harrison Ford gegenüber Lucas seinen Unmut über die kompliziert verfassten Dialoge zum Ausdruck brachte. Im Juli hatte Fox bereits angedroht, das Projekt abzubrechen - Lucas musste unbedingt seinen Rückstand aufholen und den Film fertig stellen. Dies führte zum einen zu weiteren Kürzungen und Streichungen im Drehbuch und zum anderen zur Aufstellung von drei Drehteams, die gleichzeitig in den Elstree-Studios filmten. Außerdem nahm man die Studios in Shepperton hinzu, wo man Innenszenen des Rebellen-Stützpunktes im Yavin-Tempel abdrehte. Durch diese Maßnahmen konnten die Dreharbeiten am 16. Juli 1976 nach insgesamt 344 aufgenommen Szenen bei einer Gesamtlaufzeit von über 124 Minuten abgeschlossen werden, was einem Tagesdurchschnitt an abgedrehter Spielzeit von 1:30 Minuten entspricht. Insgesamt wurden 90.357 Meter belichteter Film und 219 Rollen an Tonaufnahmen produziert. Postproduktion Spezialeffekte thumb|Richard Edlund von [[ILM kreiert optische Spezialeffekte.]] Nach den Dreharbeiten reiste Lucas zurück in die Vereinigten Staaten, um den Fortschritt der Spezialeffekte von ILM zu begutachten. Doch von den insgesamt 360 Effektaufnahmen war lediglich eine einzige fertiggestellt, wobei Dykstra und sein 75-köpfiges Team das zur Verfügung stehende Budget bereits zur Hälfte für die Forschung und Entwicklung neuer Techniken aufbrauchten. Lucas war sichtlich schockiert von Dykstras unerwartet schlechtem Voranschreiten und bemerkte nach seiner Heimreise nach San Francisco sogar erste Anzeichen eines Schwächeanfalls. Er wurde in das Marin County Hospital eingeliefert. Nach seiner Entlassung am nächsten Morgen suchte Lucas nach einer Möglichkeit, die Arbeit bei ILM schneller voranzutreiben. Dazu beschäftigte er den Produktionsleiter George Mather und wies ihn an, den Zeitplan bei ILM neu zu organisieren. Folglich wurde das Team in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt, das jeweils zu Tag- oder Nachtschichten arbeitete, während Lucas an bestimmten Wochentagen die Leitung persönlich überwachte. Diese radikalen Maßnahmen führten zwar zu reichlich Unmut zwischen den Mitarbeitern von ILM, da man ihnen das Gefühl gab, ihre Arbeit in Frage zu stellen, doch konnte Lucas die Effizienz der Arbeiten deutlich steigern. ILM konnten in den folgenden sechs Monaten mehrere hundert Aufnahmen fertig stellen, die dann in einen ersten Rohschnitt mit eingearbeitet wurden. Schnitt Die Arbeiten für einem ersten Schnitt zu Krieg der Sterne begannen bereits direkt im Anschluss an die aufreibenden Dreharbeiten in Tunesien im April 1976. Lucas engagierte den britischen Cutter John Jympson, dem er sämtliches Filmmaterial aus der Wüste Tunesiens übergab, um daraus eine Rohfassung zusammenzuschneiden. Doch das Material war von äußerst schlechter Qualität und auch das Filmstudio Fox war von Gyl Taylors unscharfen Aufnahmen, die mit einem schadhaften Panaflex-Objektiv aufgenommen wurden, nicht begeistert. Nachdem die Dreharbeiten in England abgeschlossen waren, sah sich Lucas gezwungen, Jympson zu entlassen, da sich dieser nicht nach Lucas Vorgaben richtete. thumb|left|Da die Handlung des Films schlecht einleitete, wurden gleich drei Anfangsszenen geschnitten. Da Lucas nun ohne einen fähigen Cutter dastand, nahm er diese Aufgabe selbst in die Hand, während er zugleich Richard Chew damit beauftragte, Jympsons Material neu zu schneiden. So begann Lucas im August 1976 zusammen mit seiner Frau, Marcia Lucas, die Szenen mit dem Angriff auf den Todesstern gegen Ende des Films zu schneiden. Insgesamt arbeiteten Lucas und seine Frau drei Monate an dieser Szene, sodass Fox den Wunsch äußerte, diese Szene komplett wegzulassen, was Lucas jedoch ablehnte. Stattdessen kürzte er die 35 Minuten lange Szene, wodurch er ILM das Produzieren weiterer Spezialeffekte ersparte und weitere Kosten reduzierte. Als der erste Rohschnitt fertiggestellt wurde, führte Lucas den Film in seinem Parkway-Anwesen einigen geladenen Gästen wie Hal Barwood, Willard Huyck, Gloria Katz, Metthew Robbins und Steven Spielberg vor. Die Reaktionen waren geteilt und nur Spielberg sowie der Time-Filmkritiker Jay Cocks, der ebenfalls eingeladen war, prognostizierten Lucas durch Krieg der Sterne einen Erfolg. Kurz darauf, im September 1976, stellte Lucas den Cutter Paul Hirsch ein, der größtenteils die Realszenen aus den Dreharbeiten mit den optischen Effekten von ILM zusammenschnitt. Ab Ende Dezember war Hirsch der einzige Cutter, der an Krieg der Sterne arbeitete, da Marcia Lucas und Richard Chew das Team verließen, um bei anderen Projekten mitzuwirken. Filmmusik thumb|Das London Symphony Orchester bei den Aufnahmen zur Filmmusik. Während seiner Suche nach der passenden Filmmusik ließ sich Lucas von dem Film 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum (1968) inspirieren, bei dem bereits futuristische Science-Fiction-Szenen mit klassischer Musik untermalt wurden. Lucas gefiel diese Richtung und stellte eine erste vorläufige Filmmusik zusammen, die einzelne Kompositionen von Künstlern wie Gustav Holst, William Walton und Antonín Dvořák enthielt. Auf Empfehlung von Steven Spielberg, dessen Film Der weiße Hai (1975) mit erstklassiger Filmmusik begeisterte und einen großen Erfolg landete, engagierte Lucas den Komponist John Williams. Im Januar 1977 bekam Williams den aktuellen Schnitt von Paul Hirsch zu sehen. In den darauffolgenden Wochen, in denen Lucas unter anderem Nachdrehs in Death Valley, Kalifonien, anstellte, um seine lückenhaften Aufnahmen aus Tunesien zu vervollständigen, arbeitete Williams intensiv an der Filmmusik. Williams versuchte bei seinen Kompositionen, zahlreiche ausschweifende Melodien in bestimmte Charakterthemen einzuleiten. Jede Melodie sollte für sich ein eigenes Leitmotiv verfolgen, woran sich Williams an eine bekannte Technik des deutschen Komponisten Richard Wagner anlehnte. Weitere Inspiration erhielt Williams durch die Werke von Franz Wegmann und Bernhard Herrmann. Am 5. März 1977 begannen in den Avil-Studios die Tonaufnahmen mit dem London Symphony Orchestra. In den folgenden acht Tagen dirigierte Williams sein Orchester und nahm somit über 88 Minuten Filmmusik auf, die anschließend abgemischt und in den Stereo-Soundtrack des Films eingearbeitet wurde. Kinostart thumb|Das Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles am Tag der Premiere. Da der ursprüngliche Veröffentlichungstermin von Krieg der Sterne, der für Weihnachten 1976 angesetzt war, aufgrund etlicher Verzögerungen bei den Dreharbeiten und der Postproduktion nicht eingehalten werden konnte und das ursprüngliche Budget bereits um zwei Millionen US-Dollar überzogen wurde, stiegen die Zweifel unter der Geschäftsführung von Fox. Als Lucas seinen fertigen Film am 1. Mai 1977 im Northpoint Theater in San Francisco der Öffentlichkeit vorführte, erklangen daraus überwiegend positive Stimmen. Entgegen der Meinungen des Studios wollte Lucas den Termin für die Kinopremiere auf das Maiwochenende des Memorial Day legen. Der Aussage von Fox, dass dieser Termin nicht nah genug an den Schulferien liege, konterte Lucas mit dem Argument, dass er auf die Mund-zu-Mund-Propagande der Zuschauer setze. Das Studio reagierte jedoch verdrossen, da sie von den sicheren Kassenschlager des kommenden Sommers wie Atemlos vor Angst, Lohn der Angst und Jenseits von Mitternacht wussten, und befürchteten, Krieg der Sterne würde in zu wenig Kinos auftreten und deshalb zu schnell wieder abgesetzt werden. Nichtsdestotrotz erfolgte der Kinostart von Krieg der Sterne am 25. Mai 1977 in Kinos wie das Astor Plaza in New York, das Coronet in San Francisco und dem Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles. Die darauffolgenden Reaktionen verliefen ebenso unerwartet turbulent wie bahnbrechend fulminant. Bei vielen der 32 Premierenkinos von Krieg der Sterne war der Publikumsansturm derart gewaltig, dass sich vor der Aufführung Warteschlangen bildeten, die um ganze Häuserblocks reichten. Nicht selten sah sich die Polizei gezwungen, die Straßen zu sperren und den Verkehr umzuleiten, um die Menschenmengen auf den Straßen nicht zu gefährden. Die Tatsache, dass Krieg der Sterne am ersten Spieltag 254.809 US-Dollar und in der ersten Woche bereits 2,89 Millionen US-Dollar einspielte, zeugt davon, dass die Kinobetreiber die Nachfrage unterschätzten und den Film in zu wenigen Kinos aufführten. In den folgenden Wochen wurden weitere Kopien hergestellt und an die Kinos ausgeliefert, sodass der Film bis Ende Juni in 460 und kurze Zeit darauf sogar in 900 Kinos aufgeführt wurde. Die Fox-Aktie erreichte ein neues Rekordhoch seit dem Stand von 1970 und die Inlandseinnahmen in den Vereinigten Staaten beliefen sich auf rund 78 Millionen US-Dollar, denen ein aufgewandtes Budget in Höhe von 11 Millionen US-Dollar gegenüberstand. Nach dem fulminanten Erfolg in den Vereinigten Staaten sollte Krieg der Sterne im Herbst 1977 in den Philippinen seine Premiere feiern. Wenig später schritt der Erfolgszug des Weltraummärchens mit Begleitung einer teuren Werbestrategie von Fox auch über die europäischen und asiatischen Grenzen. Als der Film nach Beendigung der Synchronisationsarbeiten am 10. Februar 1978 auch in den deutschen Kinos anlief, löste er gleichermaßen einen gewaltigen Ansturm aus. Ein ähnliches Bild bot sich in Japan oder Indien, wo die Kinos rund 24 Wochen lang ausverkauft waren. Da durch Krieg der Sterne das Interesse an Science-Fiction auf der Welt zunahm, wurde in dem James-Bond-Film Moonraker – Streng geheim ein Jahr darauf Elemente des Science-Fiction wie eine Weltraumstation und ein Kampf im Weltraum hinzugefügt. Die Produzenten von James Bond wollten damit verhindern, dass sich bisher treue Bond-Fans dem Star-Wars-Franchise zuwandten und James Bond als erfolgreichstes Kinokonzept der Geschichte abgelöst würde.James Bond in sechzig Minuten, Seite 72f., Thiele-Verlag 2008 Werbekampagne Filmposter [[Bild:Plakatenwurf John Solie.jpg|thumb|Ein sehr früher Plakatentwurf zu Eine neue Hoffnung von John Solie.]] Die ersten Ideen zum Plakatdesign zu Krieg der Sterne stammten von Ralph McQuarrie, der in seinen Entwürfen bereits dramaturgische Motive miteinbrachte. So stellte McQuarrie die Hauptcharaktere Luke und Leia vor dem Hintergrund eines strahlenden Sonnenuntergangs der Zwillingssonnen von Tatooine, während er in einem weiteren Entwurf einen drohenden Schatten von Darth Vader über die Helden des Films positionierte. Im Dezember 1975 richtete Twentieth Century Fox an sämtliche Kinobetreiber der Vereinigten Staaten die Werbekampagne „Sechsundzwanzig für sechsundsiebzig“, in der das Studio eine Diashow mit den Motiven von Ralph McQuarrie präsentierte. Durch diese Strategie hoffte Fox, Vorausbuchungen für Krieg der Sterne einholen zu können. Der von Fox angeworbene Premierentermin für Weihnachten 1976 konnte allerdings nicht eingehalten werden.Das Star Wars Poster Book Im Juli 1976 verkaufte Star-Wars-Publizist Charles Lippincott auf der Comic-Con in San Diego rund 1.000 Poster, die von Howard Chaykin entworfen wurden. Der Kaufpreis lag damals bei 1,75 US-Dollar. Heute ist das Poster im melodramatischen Comic-Stil ein begehrtes und seltenes Sammlerobjekt, das mehrere hundert US-Dollar wert ist. Nachdem feststand, dass der Film bis Ende 1976 nicht mehr fertiggestellt werden konnte, veröffentlichte Fox ein sehr einfach gestaltetes Teaser-Poster mit der Aufschrift „Coming to your Galaxy this Summer“. Das bekannte Style-„A“-Poster, das auch bei der Premiere im Mai 1977 eingesetzt wurde, stammt von Tom Jung. Der technische Aspekt des Films rückte bei diesem Plakat bewusst in den Hintergrund, um weibliche Besucher nicht von einem Kinobesuch abzuschrecken. Stattdessen posierten Luke und Leia im Vordergrund, während eine übergroße Darth-Vader-Maske den Kontrast zwischen Schwarz und Weiß herstellte. Die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO wurden später von einem anderen Künstler eingefügt. Auf das einjährige Jubiläum von Krieg der Sterne sollte ein Fotoplakat aufmerksam machen. Das Motiv bildet eine Star-Wars-Geburtstagstorte mit einer flammenden Kerze und einige Spielfiguren ab. Als Vorlage diente ein einfacher Entwurf von Ralph McQuarrie. Als Krieg der Sterne im Juli 1978 ein zweites Mal in die US-Kinos kam, warb das Style-„D“-Poster von Charles White III und Drew Struzan den Film an. Dieses Plakat richtet sich an ein eher älteres Publikum und verfolgt einen altmodischen Stil aus klassischen Filmromanzen. Vom britischen Künstler Thomas Chantrell stammt hingegen das Style-„C“-Plakat. Diese Illustration zeigt sämtliche Hauptcharaktere in aggressiver Kampfhaltung, während im Hintergrund Schiffe und Explosionen zu sehen sind. Das „C“-Poster diente auch als Vorlage für das Cover zur DVD-Auflage von Krieg der Sterne im September 2006. Ab dem Jahr 1997 trat im amerikanischen Raum das Style-„B“-Poster von Krieg der Sterne in Erscheinung, das für die „Special Edition“ des Films warb. In dieser Komposition baute Drew Struzan ein Porträt von Leia ein, das ursprünglich für ein Poster zu Das Imperium schlägt zurück verwendet wurde. Galerie Bild:McQuarrie Poster I.jpg|Plakatentwurf von Ralph McQuarrie Bild:McQuarrie Poster II.jpg|Plakatentwurf von Ralph McQuarrie Bild:Fox-SW-Kampagne 1976.jpg|Begleitposter zur Fox-Kampagne Bild:Ep IV Poster Comic-Style.jpg|Poster von Howard Chaykin Bild:Teaser Poster Ep IV.jpg|Teaser-Poster Bild:Ep IV Style-A-Poster.jpg|Style-„A“-Poster Bild:Poster Jubiläum.jpg|Poster zum 1. Jubiläum Bild:Ep IV Style-D-Poster.jpg|Style-„D“-Poster Bild:Ep IV Style-C-Poster.jpg|Style-„C“-Poster Bild:Filmplakat IV.jpg|Style-„B“-Poster Wiederveröffentlichungen Zweiter Kinostart Im Juli 1978 wurde Krieg der Sterne ein weiteres Mal in den Kinos veröffentlicht und trat dabei erstmals mit dem Untertitel „Episode IV – Neue Hoffnung“ über dem Lauftext auf. Im Gegensatz zur ersten Premiere erfolgte der zweite US-Kinostart flächendeckend. Nach der Wiederveröffentlichung im Grauman's Chinese Theatre ließ Ted Mann, der Betreiber des Kinos, ein Medienaufgebot von Presse und Schauspielern heranrücken und gestattete den Mitwirkenden von Krieg der Sterne sich am 3. August vor dem Eingang mit einigen Abdrücken in Beton zu verewigen. Neben bekannten Größen wie Frank Sinatra oder Clint Eastwood zieren nun Abdrücke von Anthony Daniels, R2-D2, George Lucas und Harrison Ford die betonierte Eingangspforte zum Chinese Theatre. Special Edition thumb|Die umstrittene „Han Shot First“-Szene. Während den Dreharbeiten zu Krieg der Sterne musste Lucas häufig feststellen, dass die damalige Filmtechnik noch nicht ausgereift genug war, um seine Vorstellungen filmisch umzusetzen. Diese führte dazu, dass Lucas sein Drehbuch noch während der eigentlichen Produktion kürzen und bestimmte Szenen ganz streichen musste, um Kosten zu sparen. Im April 1995 trat Lucasfilm an Twentieth Century Fox heran und verhandelte über eine Wiederveröffentlichung von Krieg der Sterne und seinen beiden Fortsetzungen Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Die Filme sollten in digital überarbeiteter Form in einer neuen VHS-Videofassung veröffentlicht und darüber hinaus in einem monatlichen Rhythmus in den Kinos neuaufgeführt werden. Nachdem Fox den Vorschlag absegnete, begann Lucas zusammen mit Produzent Rick McCallum und seinem Effekt-Team von ILM einige Szenen der drei Filme mit zusätzlichen Spezialeffekten aufzubereiten. In der „Special Edition“ von Krieg der Sterne wurden insbesondere die Szenen in Mos Eisley verbessert. Mittels digitaler Technik verlieh man dem Raumhafen ein größeres Gelände und fügte einige Touristen und andere Gestalten ein, sodass die Szene deutlich lebendiger wirkt. Zu den größten Verbesserungen zählt eine neue eingefügte Szene, die zeigt, wie Han Solo mit dem Hutt Jabba über seine Schulden verhandelt. Lucas verzichtete ursprünglich auf diese Szene, da er die Darstellung von Jabba nicht mehr rechtzeitig realisieren konnte. Strittig ist hingegen eine Szene in Chalmuns Cantina, in der Han Solo seinen Gegenspieler Greedo erschießt. In der originalen Filmfassung von 1977 zieht Han während des Gesprächs mit Greedo seinen Blaster und erschießt diesen kaltblütig. Nach der Überarbeitung in der Special Edition handelt Han aus Notwehr, da Greedo zuerst einen Schuss abfeuert, der sein Ziel allerdings verfehlt. Lucas wollte Han mit dieser Änderung einen nachvollziehbaren Grund zu seiner Tat geben. Trotzdem gibt es in den Romanen Intrigen und Blutlinien kleine Anspielungen auf die „Han Shot First“-Szene. Der US-Kinostart der Special Edition erfolgte am 31. Januar 1997 – knapp zwanzig Jahre nachdem Krieg der Sterne zum ersten Mal in den Kinos anlief. Obwohl der Film bereits zum dritten Mal in den Kinos aufgeführt wurde, war er ein Erfolg und stellte in den Monaten Januar und Februar sogar einen neuen Umsatzrekord auf. Die US-Gesamteinnahmen des Films stiegen somit auf rund 400 Millionen US-Dollar. Das weltweite Einspielergebnis erhöhte sich dagegen auf 775 Millionen US-Dollar.[http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=starwars4.htm Star Wars auf Box Office Mojo] DVD-Veröffentlichung Während der Dreharbeiten zu Die Rache der Sith im Jahr 2004 beschloss Lucas seine klassische Trilogie ein weiteres Mal zu überarbeiten, um sie für eine DVD-Veröffentlichung zu optimieren. Im Gegensatz zur Special Edition von 1997 sollten sich die Arbeiten überwiegend auf die Restauration des Filmmaterials beschränken. Nichtsdestotrotz wurden aber auch einige der neu eingefügten Szenen überarbeitet. Ein Beispiel sind die Gesichtszüge Jabbas, die in der Special-Edition-Kinofassung noch ein wenig verunglückt aussahen und für die DVD-Fassung der Limited Edition deutlich dem Aussehen aus Episode VI angeglichen wurden. Lucasfilm beauftragte die auf Filmrestauration spezialisierte Firma Lowry Digital Images, die bereits bekannte Filmklassiker wie Casablanca (1942), Moby Dick (1956) und Lucas' Erstlingswerk THX 1138 (1971) optisch aufwertete. In einem mehrere Monate andauernden Arbeitsprozess entfernten John Lowry und sein Team unzählige Kratzspuren und Schmutz aus den originalen Negativen, die nach einer fast 30-jährigen Lagerung und andauerndem Kinoalltag große Verschleißerscheinungen aufwiesen. Mit dem sogenannten telecine-Verfahren übertrug Lowry Digital die Filme auf einen hochauflösenden Videofilm, von dem Lucas am Ende der Arbeiten das Master erhielt. Die DVD wurde am 22. September 2004 in einem Dreifach-Set zusammen mit Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter veröffentlicht. In der deutschen Übersetzung des Lauftextes erschien dabei erstmals der Untertitel „Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung“ während der eigentliche Titel von „Krieg der Sterne“ in „Star Wars“ umbenannt wurde. Zwei Jahre später, am 14. September 2006, veröffentlichte Lucasfilm eine neue DVD-Auflage der Special Edition von 2004 unter dem Namen Limited Edition. Als Bonusmaterial enthält das 2-Disc-Set die unbearbeitete Kinofassung von 1977. Wie alle Star-Wars-Filme enthält auch Eine neue Hoffnung in der DVD-Version einen DVD-ROM-Internetlink zu weiteren exklusiven Star-Wars-Inhalten, der den veralteten, seit Windows Vista nicht mehr unterstützten InterActual Player verwendet und zu einer Seite auf StarWars.com verlinkt, die nicht mehr existiert. Ob dieser Fehler behoben werden wird, ist nicht bekannt. Bild:Starwars-epi4dvd.jpg|Das Cover der Special-Edition-DVD von 2004. Bild:Star Wars Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung - Limited Edition.jpg|Das Cover der Limited Edition (DVD) von 2006. Auszeichnungen Oscar 1978 *Bestes Szenenbild (John Barry, Norman Reynolds, Leslie Dilley und Roger Christian) *Bestes Kostümdesign (John Mollo) *Bester Schnitt (Richard Chew, Paul Hirsch und Marcia Lucas) *Beste Filmmusik (John Williams) *Bester Ton (Don MacDougall, Ray West, Bob Minkler und Derek Ball) *Beste visuelle Effekte (John Stears, John Dykstra, Richard Edlund, Grant McCune und Robert Balack) *Special Achievement Award für Toneffekte (Ben Burtt) *Nominierungen in den Kategorien Bester Film (Gary Kurtz), Bestes Originaldrehbuch (George Lucas), Beste Regie (George Lucas) und Bester Nebendarsteller (Alec Guinness) Saturn Award 1978 *Bester Hauptdarsteller (Mark Hamill) *Beste Hauptdarstellerin (Carrie Fisher) *Bestes Kostüm (John Mollo) *Beste Regie (George Lucas) *Bestes Make-up (Rick Baker und Stuart Freeborn) *Beste Musik (John Williams) *Bester Science-Fiction-Film *Beste Spezialeffekte (John Dykstra und John Stears) *Bester Nebendarsteller (Alec Guinness) *Bestes Drehbuch (George Lucas) weitere Auszeichnungen *1977 – Best Cinematography Award (Gilbert Tayler) *1977 – LAFCA Award für Beste Filmmusik (John Williams) *1978 – DGA Award für hervorragende Leistungen als Regisseur (George Lucas) *1978 – WGA Award für Beste Komödie (George Lucas) *1978 – Goldene Leinwand *1978 – Golden Globe für Beste Filmmusik (John Williams) *1978 – Grammy Award für Beste Filmmusik (John Williams) *1978 – Hochi Film Award für Bester fremdsprachiger Film (George Lucas) *1978 – People's Choice Award für Bester Film *1979 – Evening Standard British Film Award für Bester Nebendarsteller (Alec Guinness) *1979 – Evening Standard British Film Award für Bester Film (George Lucas) *1979 – Readers' Choice Award für Bester fremdsprachiger Film *1989 – Eintrag in das National Film Registry *1997 – MTV Movie Award *2005 – Golden Satellite Award für Beste DVD-Kollektion Quellen *''Das Kino des George Lucas'' *''Ein Imperium der Träume'' *''Das Star Wars Poster Book'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' *''Eine neue Hoffnung'' (Audiokommentar) *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' Weblinks *''Krieg der Sterne'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *[http://german.imdb.com/title/tt0076759/ Eine neue Hoffnung] in der Internet Movie Database * *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=starwars4.htm Box-Office-Einspielergebnisse von Eine neue Hoffnung] *Änderungen zwischen den Filmfassungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filme bg:Епизод ІV - Нова надежда cs:Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje en:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope es:Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza fr:Star Wars, épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir it:Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード4/新たなる希望 hu:Csillagok háborúja IV: Egy új remény nl:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope no:Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp pl:Nowa nadzieja pt:Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi IV – Uusi toivo sv:Star Wars Episod IV: Ett Nytt Hopp